Mari Belajar Bersama Yunnie
by Lolly ChocoChwang
Summary: Jaejoong yang tidak mengerti tentang reproduksi dimanfaatkan oleh Yunho/ YunJae/ Innocent!Jae/ Yaoi/ lolly fanfic/ RnR juseyo


LOLLY PRESENT

.

YUNJAE

.

ROMANCE, HUMOR

.

Yunho : 20th

Jaejoong : 15th

.

M

.

Mari Belajar Bersama Yunnie

.

.

"Yunnie~" Rengek si imut Joongie pada hyungnya atau lebih tepatnya tetangganya

"Waeyo Joongie? Kenapa manyun begitu?" Yunnie atau lebih lengkapnya Yunho mengalihkan perhatiannya pada si imut pecinta gajah disampingnya

"Joongie tidak mengerti pelajaran biologinya" Bibir cherry itu manyun 5 centi *digaplok emak*

"Bagian mananya heum?"

"Bagian reproduksi~" Jawab Jaejoong polos.

.

_Triiing..._

_._

Bagai di film kartun, diatas kepala Yunho terpancar bohlam menandakan dia kedatangan ide cemerlang. Jangan lupakan smirk di bibir hatinya, sepertinya kita harus menyelamatkan Joongie kita dari si beruang lapar ini *dipecat jadi mantu ama appa*

.

"Mau hyung ajari tentang reproduksi ini, Joongie?" Tanya Yunho dengan senyum mesumnya

"Mau hyung, Joongie mau" Jawab Jaejoong antusias. Tak tau saja dia kalau bokongnya akan jadi korban *plakk*

"Kajja, mumpung orang tua hyung dan orang tua Joongie sedang pergi. Jadi kita bisa belajar sepuasnya"

"Memang kalau orang tua kita ada kenapa hyung?" Tanya si polos Joongie lagi

"Karna...hhmmm..kkarna nanti mereka mengganggu acara belajar kita. Memang Joongie mau terus-terusan tidak mengerti tentang reproduksi" Ancam Yunho sok serius

"Andwaeee, Joongie tidak mau nilai jelek merusak buku nilai Joongie" Tolak Jaejoong. Nilai jelek memang mimpi buruk baginya

"kalau begitu cepat kita lakukan" Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong menuju kekamarnya

.

.

.

Begitu memasuki kamar Yunho engunci pintu kamarnya tanpa sepengetahuan Jaejoong. Kemudian mendudukan Jaejoong di kasurnya setelah itu mulai menyetel DVD yang Jaejoong tidak tau itu apa.

"Joongie tonton dulu ini lalu kita masuk ke inti pelajarannya ya" Instruksi Yunho dijawab anggukan oleh Jaejoong

Setelah kaset yang dimasukkan Yunho, terpampanglah adegan demi adegan yang belum pernah dilihat Jaejoong. Terlihat sepasang kekasih berkelamin sama saling bertarung lidah satu sama lain. Yang bertampang tampan membuka baju si namja cantik hingga naked kemudian membawa si cantik itu kekasurnya.

Sesampainya di kasur, si namja tampa menakedkan dirinya membuat pipi Joongie kita bersemu merah. Desahan-desahan memenuhi kamar Yunho dan mari kita lihat Joongie kita, ternyata sudah gelisah dengan bagian selatan yang sudah menngembung

.

_Plip_

_._

"Sudah saatnya masuk ke inti pelajaran" Yunho mematikan DVDnya lalu mendekati Jaejoong yang sudah berkeringat

"OMO..uri little Joongie sudah bangun eoh?" Yunho mengelus penis mungil Jaejoong yang masih bersembunyi dibalik celana pendek Jaejoong

"Ssshh..hyunghh bukakanhh..mmhh...celana Joongieaahh.." Pinta Jaejoong susah payah

Tanpa instruksi dua kali yunho langsung menarik celana dan underware Jaejoong hingga terlepas dan membebaskan penis tegang Jaejoong

Penis Jaejoong yang menegang dengan precum yang mulai keluar sedikit membuat Yunho menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Tanpa babibu Yunho langsung memasukkan lollypop mungil itu

"Aaahhh...Yunnie...ngghhh...oouchhh..."

"Mmmhh...ini nikmat Joongie" Yunho menyedot kuat kepala penis Jaejoong membuat Jaejoong tak berhenti mendesah

"Iyaahhh...hyuungghh...mmnnnhhh...Joongiehhh...Joongieehh..keluarhh" Jaejoong pun memuntahkan spermanya dimulut Yunho yang dengan senang hati di telan oleh Yunho

Sedikit mencolek sperma Jaejoong yang belepotan dimulutnya, Yunho menunjukkan sperma itu pada Jaejoong

"Ini namanya sperma Joongie, kalau keluar nikmat sekali aniya?"

"Ne hyunghh Joongie merasa nikmat tapi Joongie jadi capek" Jaejoong masih mengais udara karna klimaks tadi

"Ini belum seberapa Joongie, mau hyung beri yang lebih nikmat?" Tawar Yunho dengan senyum mesumnya

"Memang ada ang lebih nikmat dari ini hyung?"

"Ada Joongie, hyung jamin Joongie pasti suka"

"Tapi kita kan mau belajar hyung" Jaejoong teringat tujuannya kemari karna ingin diajari biologi oleh Yunho

"Kita akan belajar sambil bermain, bukankah lebih menyenangkan?"

"Ne hyung, kenapa tidak dari tadi saja" Jawab Jaejoong lebih antusias

Yunho membaringkan tubuh kecil Jaejoong diatas kasurnya, menarik kaus v-neck milik Jaejoong sehingga si imut ini naked total

Yunho benar-benar termanjakan oleh pemandangan dihadapannya. Nipple mungil kemerahan, kulit seputih porselin mengundangnya untuk menandai kulit putih itu

"Hyung jangan dilihati, Joongie malu" Jaejoong menutupi dada berisinya

"Jangan ditutupi, tubuhmu indah Joongie" Yunho menarik lembut tangan Jaejoong yang menutupi tubuhnya

Perlahan dikecup Yunho telinga Jaejoong kemudian merambat kerahang lalu meraup dua bongkah cherry penuh milik Jaejoong

Disesapnya bibir merah itu seakan tak ada hari esok untuk merasakan manisnya bibir penuh itu. Jaejoong yang sebbelumnya belum pernah berciuman hanya diam menikmati bibir hati yang tengah mengulum bibirnya

"Aaahhh..." Jaejoong mendesah kala kejantanannya diremas Yunho tak ayal sang beruang dengan cepat memasukkan lidahnya kemulut Jaejoong, mengeksplore goa hangat milik remaja berumur 15 tahun itu

"nngghh...ssshh" Desisan terus meluncur dari bibir Jaejoong ketika Yunho menyedot lidahnya

Tangan kecil Jaejoong memukul bahu Yunho ketika dirasakannya pasokan udaranya menipis. Dengan tak rela Yunho melepas tautan bibir mereka membuat Jaejoong dengan rakus mengais udara.

Leher Jaejoong menjadi target Yunho berikutnya. Endus, jilat, gigit, terusn itu yang dilakukan Yunho membuat Jaejoong yang tadinya sedang tenang kembali menggeliat

"Hhyuunghh...gelihhh...Aakhh..."

"Kau manis sayang mmmnnh..."

Muak dengan leher, Yunho menambah daerah jajahannya ke dada montok Jaejoong. Nipple kemerahan itu disedot Yunho dengan kuat seakan ada susu yang keluar jika Yunho menyedotnya.

"Iyahhh...sedothh..hyunghh...ooough..." Jaejoong semakin menekan belakang kepala Yunho untuk terus menyedot nipplenya

_Slurp..slurp..slurp.._

Yunho meneruskan daerah jajahannya, perut datar Jaejoong disedot kuat meninggalkan bekas kemerahan juga hingga Yunho tiba pada bagian bawah Jaejoong

Yunho menaikkan kaki Jaejoong di pundaknya hingga lubang surga yang telah lama di bayangkannya tengah berkedut-kedut minta diisi

Dengan cepat Yunho melepas semua pakaian ditubuhnya membuatnya naked total dan berefek pada Jaejoong yang bersemu melihat keseksian sang hyung.

Jaejoong melirik kebawah Yunho. Digigitnya bibir cherrynya malu melihat kejantanan Yunho yang jauh lebih besar dari miliknya

"Hyung mau apa?" Jaejoong sedikit kaget melihat Yunho berancang-ancang akan memasukkan penis nya ke lubang mungil Jaejoong

"Joongie tenang saja, hyung akan membuat Joongie merasakan rasa nikmat luar biasa" Yunho mengerling nakal yang malah membuat Jaejoong bergidik

'Apa penis sebesar itu muat dalam lubang joongie?'

"AAARRKKHH...Appo..." Ketika Jaejoong tengah bertanya-tanya dalam pikirannya tiba-tiba Yunho dengan nistanya memasukkan penis besarnya

"Sabar...nngghhh...baby...kau...sempithh...ooough..." Yunho mendongakkan kepalanya. Merasakan nikmat karna remasan rektum Jaejoong yang menjepit penis nya

"Keluarkanhh...hyunghh...rasanya sakithh..." Airmata Jaejoong terus mengalir tanpa henti.

Yunho yang telah dibutakan rasa nikmat terus mendorong penisnya hingga masuk seluruhnya kedalam lubang Jaejoong

.

.

"Apa masih sakit hmm?" Yunho menghapus airmata yang membasahi pipi Jaejoong

"Tidak sesakit tadi hyung"

"Hyung bergerak ne?" Jaejoong mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Yunho

Ditarik Yunho penisnya perlahan hingga tertinggal sedikit kemudian dengan cepat mendorongnya kembali

"AARRGGHH...disituhhh" Gotjah, Yunho mendapatkan titik ternikmat Jaejoong dalam sekali dorongan, salahkan saja Yunnieconda yang terlalu panjang

Dengan semangat Yunho menyentuh titik yang sama membuat Jaejoong menggeliat tak karuan. Nikamat yang Yunho janjikan memang benar-benar dirasakannya

"Yahhh...teruussshh...nikmathh...fasterhhh...hyunghh..." Tanpa sadar Jaejoong menggerakan pinggulnya berlawanan arah

"Lubangmuhhh..menelan..penissshh..kuhh..aaahhh...yeahh..." Yunho memegang pinggang Jaejoong semakin menambah kecepatan gerakannya

"Joongiehhh..tidakaahhh..tahann..." Jaejoong makin liar menggelengkan kepalanya

"Yunnieehhh...hyungghhhh...aaaaahhhhhhhhhhh" Jaejoong memuntahkan cairannya di dada Yunho

Dengan Jaejoong yanng mmasih terkulai lemah, Yunho membalik tubuh Jaejoong tanpa melepas tautan mereka. Kemudian kembali menggerakkan kejantanannya

"Hyunghh joongie capekhh...nnghh.."

"Tapi hyunghh belum keluar..aaahh...mmmnnaahhh"

"ahh..aahh..aahh..ppallihh...ooocchh"

"inihhh...sangathh..aaahh...aahhh...nikmat sayanghhh"

.

.

Yunho semakin cepat menggerakkan pinggulnya sedangkan Jaejoong sudah terkulai lemas. Bayangkan saja dia sudah orgasme berulang kali sedangkan Yunho masih belum juga orgasme

Yunho mengendong Jaejoong menuju dinding dan menyandarkan tubuh kecil itu sambil mengerakkan penisnya

_plak..plakk..plakk_

Suara kecipak antara kelamin dan desahan mereka menjadi backsound menggairahkan dikamar Yunho

"Akhh...hyunghh...aaahhh..aahhh..joongie...keluaaaaarrrrhhh"

"Nado Joongieehhh oooouuhhh" Yunho semakin menancapkan penis nya di libang hangat Jaejoong. Membiarkan spermanya mengalir deras dilubang Jaejoong

Jaejoong menyandarkan tubuhnya di dada telanjang Yunho, tubuhnya terasa remuk dan lubangnya benar-benar penuh

"Saranghae Jaejoongie" Yunho mengecup puncak kepala Jaejoong

"Hyung bercanda?" Tanya Jaejoong tak percaya

"Kau bisa merasakan bagaimana detak jatung hyung sekarang sayang" Jaejoong menempelkan telinganya tepat didada Yunho dan ternyata jantung itu berdetak kencang sama seperti jantungnya sekarang

"Nado saranghae, Yunnie hyung" Jaejoong melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Yunho kemudian menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Yunho

"Kalau begitu kita lanjut ronde kedua hmm?"

"MWO?"

Sudahlah kita biarkan saja pasangan baru ini memulai lagi ronde percintaan mereka.

.

.

.

"Joongie kenapa jalan Joongie begitu?" Jung Heechul istri dari Jung Hankyung alias Ibu Jung Yunho *halah ribet banget* menatap heran pada Jaejoong yang berjalan mengangkang –sangat aneh-

"Tadi Joongie habis belajar reproduksi dengan Yunnie, ahjumma" Jawab Jaejoong polos

"MWO? Belajar bagaimana maksudmu?"

"Kata Yunnie sih belajar sambil bermain, ahjumma. Hihihi rasanya enak loh, ahjummaa" Oke sepertinya Jaejoongie kita tidak mengerti apa yang telah dilakukannya tadi dengan Yunho

"YAAAAKK JUNG YUNHO BERANI-BERANINYA KAU MENODAI JAEJOONGIE. AKAN KU BUNUH KAUUU"

Bersiaplah kau Jung muda akan mendapat siksaan dari ibumu yang baik itu *poor appa*

.

.

.

FIN

.

Ini apa :o

dengan nistanya lolly bikin ff nista ini

yang berkenan silahkan review *bow


End file.
